Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps
Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |turns = 20 |type = Real World Circuit |country = |roadway = Tarmac |length = }}The Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps is a dedicated racing circuit located in Stavelot, Belgium, which features in Gran Turismo 5 as part of the first set of DLC, released on 18 October 2011. It is also available in Gran Turismo 6, with weather and a day/night cycle, which can be used to recreate the real-life 24-hour race, and in Gran Turismo Sport (as part of Update 1.47). Events Gran Turismo Sport *Group 4 Cup; Race 6 - 2 laps *Boxer Spirit (rain); Race 6 - 2 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 6 - 5 laps *Super Formula Championships (wet); Race 6 - 4 laps *Nostalgic 1979; Race 7 - 5 laps *Gr.1 Prototype Endurance Series; Race 7 - 30 laps *X2019 Competition Endurance Series; Race 3 - 30 laps Layouts & Sectors Sector 1 La Source is a dangerously sharp slow speed corner. Start braking using the 100m marker board as your guide. Be careful that the car doesn't wrap itself inward when you start to step on the throttle. When accelerating out of the corner, keep in mind to get your car further out and ahead. After going down the hill past the old pit building, you will come up on the incredible uphill high speed corners that Spa is known for. There is only one driving line here, and straying from it will reduce your speed drastically and greatly reduce your speed in the Kemmel straight ahead. Make sure you learn the steering timings in this section. Stick to the inside as you pass through the second Eau Rouge corner. For turn 3, move your car a bit to the inside and set your apex at the middle of the corner. Be careful here - if you ride over the kerbstone on the inside the car will hop and you could run completely off of the driving line. For Raidillon, be careful not to cut the inside corner while going flat out. Sector 2 Once you reach top speed at the Kemmel straight, you will enter the S-curve connecting from Les Combes to Malmedy. Start braking using the 100m marker board and the beginning of the kerbstones as your guide. Enter turn 5 while decelerating, and turn along the kerbstones. Exit turn 6 in a middle line, and smoothly get on the left side. Change direction of your car with the throttle off for turn 7, and make sure to hit the apex. Use the kerbstones and exit quickly. From here, you will be entering a long descent. For Malmedy, start braking by using the beginning of the kerbstones on the left side. Keep to the inside at partial throttle. Set you apex past the third bollard, and brake when you approach the kerbstones on the right. Once you have changed direction of the car, use partial throttle while you keep to the inside of Ikcx and then make your exit. Be careful not to go too far, as the green belt on the outside will cause you to lose grip. Once you have picked up speed on the downhill, a high speed double left corner awaits - this is Pouhon. For turn 10 start braking using the 50m marker board on the right, smoothly get on the kerbstones on the inside, and set your apex deep into the corner. When you touch the outer side kerbstones at the middle of the consecutive corner while you start to open the the throttle, you can clear turn 11 flat out. For turn 12, enter the corner by using the 50m marker board as your braking guide. Drive along the kerbstones on the inside, and turn back around when the kerbstones end. For Fagnes, set your apex where the inside kerbstones turn grey. For turn 14, start your braking using the kerbstones on the left side as your guide. You will again want to set your apex deep into the corner, and be careful not to step on the green belt on the outside as your make your exit. Sector 3 At Paul Frère, make sure you use partial throttle and get your car on the inside during corner entry. This will set you up for one of the world's greatest high speed sections of track. Once you exit turn 16 by getting all the way to the outside, you will the enter the Blanchimont. Follow the kerbstones on the inside, and be careful that the car doesn't go out of the banked section of road. For the final chicane, start to brake somewhere between the 150m and 100m marker boards. For turn 18, make sure to keep to the inside. Once you have changed direction of the car at throttle off, pass through turn 19 in a straight line, and make sure to apply that traction while you make your exit. Replay Demo Trivia *An edited version of Eau Rouge and Raidillon is used in the second and in the tenth test of the International A License in Gran Turismo 2, where the player drives respectively the TVR Griffith 500 '94 (in the second test) and the Toyota GT-One (TS020) '98 (in the tenth test). Notes Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT5 DLC Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Belgian Circuits Category:F1 Circuits Category:WTCC circuits Category:NASCAR Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 24-hour race Category:Circuits with weather Category:Circuits with time-change Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3% Category:Circuits with a straight over 1 mile Category:World Sportscar Championship circuits Category:World Endurance Championship circuits Category:MotoGP Circuits